Pikachu (Wizards Promo 1)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=3 |reprint1=PikachuToyotaPromo.jpg‎ |recaption1= Auto promo print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprint2=PikachuXYPromo281.jpg‎ |recaption2= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |level=16 |hp=60 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=1 }} |cardno=1|jpexpansion= }} |gbid=P04|gb2set= |gb2id=P11}} }} |jpdeck=Bulbasaur Deck|jpcardno=40}} |gbid=P05|gb2set= |gb2id=P12}} |jpcardno=281/XY-P}} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as one of the . Card text Wizards Black Star Promo print |name=Growl |jname=なきごえ |jtrans=Cry |damage= |effect=If the Defending Pokémon attacks during your opponent's next turn, any damage done by the attack is reduced by 10 (after applying Weakness and Resistance). (Benching either Pokémon ends this effect.) }} |name=Thundershock |jname=でんきショック |jtrans=Electric Shock |damage=20 |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, the Defending Pokémon is now . }} Pokédex data (Wizards Black Star Promo print) XY-P Promotional print |name=Growl |jname=なきごえ |jtrans=Cry |damage= |effect=During your opponent's next turn, any damage done by attacks from the Defending Pokémon is reduced by 10 (before applying Weakness and Resistance). }} |name=Thunder Shock |jname=でんきショック |jtrans=Electric Shock |damage=20 |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, your opponent's Active Pokémon is now . }} Pokédex data (XY-P Promotional print) Release information In Japan, this card, along with a card, was first available as an insert with the November 1996 issue of CoroCoro Comic, released on October 15, 1996. It was later included as an insert with Easily Understand How to Play Pokémon Card (Asobikata Volume 1), released in November 1996. The prints are very similar to each other, with the CoroCoro version printed on glossy stock, and the Asobikata version printed on regular stock. The CoroCoro version also incorrectly states Ken Sugimori as the illustrator. An English version on regular Japanese card stock was available as an insert with the April 1999 issue of Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic, released in March 1999. This print features a gray star symbol with a yellow "PROMO" superimposed on it, similar to the black star promotional cards released outside Japan. The Japanese gray star symbol is also comparatively smaller than that of the black star symbol. The card was first released in English through the first Pokémon card leagues in July 1999. A Portuguese version of this card was included in the , available to purchase exclusively at Pokémon Park 2000 held at Sydney University, Sydney, Australia from September 12 to October 4, 2000. This print features a gold foil Pikachu tail stamp opposite the promo symbol. In Japan, this card was reprinted with alternate artwork by Ken Sugimori and was available through a Auto campaign in October 1997. This card, along with , came sealed in a folder presented to customers at participating dealerships. It was subsequently reprinted in the as part of the Bulbasaur Deck. It was reprinted again in Japan as a , using a layout resembling that of the Original Era print in commemoration of the 20th Anniversary of the TCG. It was available as part of the Trade Please Campaign 20th, which began on September 16, 2016 for as long as stocks lasted. Customers visiting participating Pokémon Centers, Pokémon Stores, and Pokémon Store Outlets, as well as those attending the 20th Anniversary Festa venues in October, could trade 20 Pokémon TCG cards featuring a classic reverse (those released during the Original and Neo Eras) with a member of staff for 1 of 2 "courses" whilst saying the secret password "Trade Please!". The "A Course" included this card and a reprint of the promotional card available during the original campaign in 1998. The "B Course" included a card and the Trade Please! card. Only 1 trade could be completed per day. Gallery print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |image2=PikachuToyotaPromo.jpg |caption2=Toyota Auto promo print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image3=PikachuXYPromo281.jpg‎ |caption3= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi }} Trivia *The Japanese print released in CoroCoro Comic, along with , were the first Pokémon TCG cards released, available 5 days before the release of on October 20, 1996. *The version of the card released in English is commonly known as Ivy Pikachu, referring to the background design of the illustration. *A small number of the English version of this card with a symbol were accidentally released along with the 1st Edition release of booster packs. This accident caused this card to be the only promotional card of any sort to have a 1st Edition release. Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's English Pokédex entry comes from , whereas the Japanese entry comes from . This card's Pokédex entry comes from , , and . Category:Wizards Black Star Promotional cards Category:Promotional cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori de:Pikachu (Wizards Black Star Promos 1) fr:Pikachu (Promo Wizards 1) it:Pikachu (Wizards Promo 1) ja:ピカチュウ (イントロパック)